


Pulling Tides

by Allekha



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Spirits, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Katara communes with the spirit of the moon.





	Pulling Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



The war has been devastating to the Southern Water Tribe in many ways – culturally, structurally, and spiritually – and they can't do everything they need to rebuild by themselves. So Katara returns to the north with some of her tribe members who want to relearn the lost arts their tribes once shared.

Katara learns healing, with more patience than she had before, and she listens for hours while her people talk about what they've learned, the differences and similarities between the north and the south, how they want to take their culture back and how they don't want to lose what is unique to their own people.

And, most nights, she goes to commune with the moon at the oasis. For spiritual reasons. So they can rebuild the temple at the south. Yes.

She is always alone in the oasis, and it is so warm that she drops her coat by the door and looses the wrap of her dress, kicks her shoes off so she can enjoy the worn wood and the soft grass under her feet. Tonight, the moon is very nearly full – Katara wouldn't be able to tell the difference if she hadn't spent enough time staring at it to be able to see, hadn't started to keep track of its cycles as she learned about its effects on waterbending.

The moon is there, like it is always there, and the fish swim their circles in the water, and between one blink and the next, there is mist on the ground and Yue is there.

Yue was beautiful in life, but like this she is – Katara doesn't know if she has the right words to describe her now. Her hair shines, and her eyes are impossible glittering colors, and her clothes never stop billowing and waving in an invisible breeze. Katara has dreamed of her – first in guilt for her death, then in other things – but there is nothing like seeing her on nights when the moon is nearly in its full power.

When Yue kisses her, it's not like kissing a person. Her touch is impossibly soft, and chilled, and there is not quite texture to her lips. Her fingertips settle so gently on Katara's neck that she can barely feel them. They can do things like this, but it's a little strange and takes a long time, so they usually default to something else.

Yue's voice is different, like it was before but older at the same time, echoing. But she hasn't lost her gentleness as she pulls, so lightly as to be ineffective, at the bindings of Katara's clothes and asks her to take them off. Katara does so, then lays on the grass. She used to feel exposed like this, under the sky, but there is nobody here but the moon and Yue.

Yue tells her what to do, and her voice hitches as Katara follows her directions – strokes her own neck, touches her breast, fans fingers over her ribs, slides a hand up her inner thigh. Yue's touch is so light where she follows Katara's hands, and the first few times, it would go away altogether, but Katara is hypersensitive to it now.

She says things like _yes, like that_ in-between her directions, her cheeks flushing darker and darker as the heat in Katara builds up, as her fingers start to work harder between her legs. Katara can't touch Yue back, really – they've tried, and maybe in the future, if they commune more – but Yue seems to take pleasure in this all the same, coming closer, settling on Katara's arms or her knee such that her floating robe skims her skin.

When Katara hears a splash of water, she doesn't need Yue to tell her what to do to understand. Yue is powerful, but she doesn't have the finesse required for this, so Katara beckons the water towards herself, _into_ herself. It's cold but good all the same, molding to her but solid enough to make her cry out.

Keeping the water moving and her fingers going is difficult work, but she's had practice by now, and a lot of encouragement. This time, she manages not to splash the water all over even as she arches away from the ground, her vision going white as her pleasure washes over her.

Her pleasure, but when she can breathe again, and sits up a little, she can see the water in the oasis shaking with ripples all over, even as the moon high above is still in the sky. Yue's form shivers, and for a moment she looks more like the human Yue, and then everything settles and she gives Katara a pleased smile.

Yue never quite touches the ground, but she sits on the water, and Katara sits and lets her feet dangle into it. The water between them moves, gently, as they talk, push and pull, and they stay there all the night long.


End file.
